The decorative arts and technologies disclose numerous forms of blinds, shades and the like adapted to be utilized in connection with windows to provide a variety of covering effects and textures. Typically, such devices utilize a plurality of slats or vanes arranged either horizontally or vertically and which are pivotable to control the amount of effective blockage created by the structure. The vanes are typically formed of an opaque substance, and are often decorated with a printed design, either applied directly to the vane material by a printing or embossing process, placed as a coating to the vanes, in the form of a sheet covering, such as a fabric or printed paper. In this manner the blind can be coordinated, for example, with the color scheme of the room or the wallpaper and/or fabrics utilized in connection therewith.
The general technology of the creation of "stained glass" panels is also well known, whereby the joining of individual colored elements, whether of glass or similar material, creates a composite panel of great luminance and color. The resulting decorative panels are typically utilized either as a structural element wherein the panel is permanently affixed within a wall, or as an ornamental object, where the panel is provided with an appropriate border and is mounted and displayed rather than as a functioning window element.
It is a purpose of the present invention to combine the stained glass technology and art with that related to the design and manufacture of window treatments so as to provide a window treatment which duplicates the look of a stained glass panel yet may further serve as an operable window blind.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a construction in a form which is easily manufactured, is of light weight, and may be efficiently utilized.